


To be Human

by Microjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Liam being a cutie, Photography, Puppy Love, possible future sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: "I'm a photographer, I see a lot of things."ORIn which Calliope Blake takes pictures and sees more than what meets the eye.This story is also published on my Wattpad account, Microjo!





	1. Chapter 1

Calliope Blake was bored. She was currently sitting on the bleachers next to her best friend, Mason, where she was supposed to be watching his other best friend at lacrosse try outs. Instead, she was adjusting the settings on her new camera that she'd bought with her savings from working at her uncles coffee shop, where she reminded Mason she needed to be in thirty minutes. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just stay a little while longer, I don't want to sit alone." 

Callie sighed, looking up from her camera to search the field. "Which one is Liam?" Mason turned to look at her,"Seriously? I've told you his jersey number, like, a thousand times." The girl shrugged,"Oops." He stared at her in disbelief and she nudged him,"Okay, really, I'm sorry."

Mason nodded, accepting her apology. "He's playing goalie. You know, you guys could actually try to be friends. I think you'd get along." 

The brunette shrugged as she held up her camera to test out the settings she'd newly set. "Yeah, we could, but I'm only sort of friends with him because you are. That isn't really a good start to a friendship." The teen next to her sighed, but he didn't press on the issue. He knew that she didn't dislike liam, it was just that the girl tended to not bond well with others, especially not a lot of people from school. It was by chance that she and Mason had become friends in the first place.

It was the seventh grade and she had just recently moved to Beacon Hills, and she had punched a boy in the face after he had bullied Mason for being gay. Her uncle and guardian was gay, and she didn't do well with homophobes. 

The boy was one of the very few in the school who ever really cared that people were gay, but after she had given him a black eye he never spoke to Callie or Mason again. After that, Mason had gone out of his way to befriend the scrawny girl who had stuck up for him, and surprisingly packed a mean punch. It took a while, but eventually he succeeded and the two had been practically inseparable ever since. 

She took a few pictures just for fun, catching the moment in which Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski flipped Liam over their heads. She gasped, and Mason gripped her arm. 

"Is that Liam screaming on the ground?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, you have fun dealing with that. I've gotta get to work, give him my sympathy and tell him I'll send him the picture of that happening."

Some hours later, an exhausted Callie fell onto her comfortable desk chair with a sigh. She opened up her laptop and unwrapped her camera from around her neck. She clicked her SD card out and slid it into the SD card slot on her laptop, kicking off her shoes as she waited for it to load so she could look over the pictures she'd taken throughout the day. 

Callie clicked through them with a bored expression, looking at pictures of nature, coffee, Mason, and of the lacrosse tryouts. She snorted when she came upon the ones of Liam flying threw the air, but frowned when she noticed the red eyes on one of the teens that he had gone up against. She did all she knew to try and get rid of the colors, but frowned when she realized nothing was working. 

"Huh, that's weird," she muttered to herself, picking up her camera and going over the settings again. Everything looked how it should be, so she wondered why the persons eyes wouldn't go back to normal. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she picked it up to see that Mason was calling. 

"What's up, boo?" She answered, calling the boy the nickname she'd given him years ago, for no real reason other than she thought it fit him. She clicked the SD card out of her laptop after saving the pictures to her laptop, and slid it back into her camera. The red eyes that couldn't seem to be edited away quickly disappeared from her mind as she and Mason began their nightly call, talking about any and everything that could be going wrong in a normal teenagers life. 

Little did Callie know, was that this would be one of her last nights as a normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam panicked as he ran, looking for any way to hide from the two teens currently chasing him. Looking around the half full hallway he was in, he caught site of Callie at her locker. He ran towards her, grabbing her arm.

"Pretend to be talking to me!" Liam exclaimed as he briefly looked over his shoulder, pulling her in front of him as he hid behind her open locker. "Jesus, Liam. What the hell is wrong with you?" Callie gasped, her eyes wide and full of confusion. 

"I'm sorry, just please pretend to be talking to me-"

"Liam!" 

The two of their heads twisted to the side, where they saw Scott and Stiles running toward them. Liam groaned quietly, shutting the girls locker door and grabbing her arm, trying to pull her away. 

"Hi. Uh, Callie, right?" Scott questioned, looking semi out of breathe. The curly haired teen nodded, a questioning look in her eyes as she wondered how he knew her name. "Could we borrow Liam for just a second?" Stiles asked. Callie's thick eyebrows furrowed, about to retort that Liam was his own person and she didn't care what he did, but as she glanced over at Liam, who sent her a pleading look, her gaze softened. She gripped onto her sort-of-friends arm, looking back at the two older teens with a tight smile. 

"Actually, we've really got to get to class. We've got this test, and we have to go over our notes together." She said, her face scrunching up in a false apology. Callie sent the two teens a quick wave before quickly pulling Liam off, waiting until they were out of ear shot to say,"What was that about?"

He shook his head,"Long story. How'd you come up with a lie that fast?"

Callie looked at him with a blank stare,"I didn't. We actually do have a test today." Liam's eyes widened, and he groaned,"Shit."

Patting his shoulder with a chuckle, she assured him,"Don't worry, dude. We can actually go over our notes too." Her hand slid down his wrist as she let go, where she felt a bandage. Callie pulled his arm up, looking at his wrist. She didn't remember him hurting his arm. Which reminded her, he wasn't limping. Callie looked down at his feet, noticing that he wasn't wearing a boot. He had no crutches. He was perfectly fine, except for the bandage that was wrapped around his wrist. 

"I thought Scott broke your ankle at lacrosse tryouts?" She accused, her arms crossing over her chest as she dropped his wrist. He looked down for a moment, before looking back at her with wide eyes. 

"Uh.."

"Hey, guys. Liam, you feeling better?" Mason grinned, wrapping his arms around each of their shoulders just like he always did. 

"Um, yeah. Turns out, it's just a tiny sprain," Liam muttered as they began to walk. Callie grew suspicious,"Really? Mason said they had to practically carry you off the field." 

Liam gave an awkward laugh,"Heh, well, I guess I was just overreacting." Mason, not taking note of Callie's suspicion or Liam's odd behavior, laughed. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right." 

Callie hummed, not believing Liam in the slightest, but not saying anything else about it. 

Three classes go by, and Callie, Mason, and Liam wakes out of the classroom they had just inhabited. Mason was grinning at something, Callie didn't know what, when Liam stopped walking suddenly. Noticing this, his two friends followed his awe struck gaze, seeing Kira Yukimara walking down the steps. She was walking down with a smirk on her lips, until she tripped over her own foot and tumbled down the stairs. Callie didn't know whether to laugh or help her up. Luckily, Liam did the latter, so she could do the former. 

She covered her mouth with a hand as a giggle escaped her lips, Mason quickly nudging her with his elbow, his eyes telling her to stop. She cleared her throat, dropping her hand from her mouth as she sent an unapologetic shrug. 

"What? That was funny."

Mason sighed, watching as Liam ran over to the girl who had just fallen down the stairs. "Are you okay?" He asked, truly concerned. Kira looked up at him with wide eyes, looking shocked that he had came to help her. After a brief moment, her head fell into her hand and a smile erupted on her lips,"Hey, you wanna go to a party tonight?"

Both Mason and Callie's eyebrows furrowed as they shared a look, confused. Kira was a junior, why was she asking a freshman to a party? Liam didn't seem to care, though, as with the same shocked expression as his two friends, he nodded before helping her off of the ground. 

-

"I don't want to go," Callie whines as she pulled off yet another shirt that Mason forced her to put on. He was making her go to Lydia Martin's party; the one that Liam had been invited to, who then invited Mason and Callie; and after that, Mason invited literally everyone he knew and more. 

Callie had first declined the invitation, but Mason quickly intervened and informed her she was going whether she wanted to or not. He rolled his eyes at her as he dug through her closet,"You're going. It's Friday night, and a party is better than the same old movie night we always have with Garett and Violet."

"I don't like those, either. You know I don't like them." 

"I don't know why, there isn't anything wrong with them." He told her as he struggled to find something for her to wear, as mostly all she owned was t shirts and jeans. She did have a few girly things, but not near as many as Mason would like. She shrugged,"I just don't get a good vibe from them. Something's... off." 

He ignored her, finally pulling out an extremely short dress she didn't even remember buying, and letting out an excited,"Aha!" 

"I am not wearing that."

"Damnit, Calliope! Just wear the freaking dress," he nearly shouted, a pleading look on his face. The two started at each other, Callie's face blank and unwavering. She wouldn't cave, and Mason knew that. So, he groaned and shoved the dress back into her closet. After digging for a few minutes, he pulled out a jean skirt and a cropped knitted sweater, her favorite one. He held the clothing articles up so she could see, and after thinking about it for a moment, she nodded. 

"Fine, give them to me."

Mason grinned, causing Callie to playfully roll her eyes with a smile. She took the clothes from his hands,"Thank you." She quickly changed, applying a bit of eyeshadow, mascara, and popping on a red lipstick that Mason begged her to wear. She decided to be nice and wear it, as she wouldn't wear anything else he picked out, and she just happened to love the lipstick. 

Finally, he tossed a pair of heeled boots at her, and grabbed her camera (he knew she would want to take it), forcing her out the door and towards one of his friends who was driving them. She didn't bother saying goodbye to her uncle, as he had already informed her he was having dinner with friends. 

Immediately upon arriving to the large lake house, Callie regretted coming. It felt awkward, and she got a bad vibe. A few moments after one of the teens knocked on the door, Lydia opened it up, looking quite annoyed. 

"Hey," Mason smiled, attempting to lighten the mood,"uh, are we at the right place?"

"For the party?" Garrett added. Lydia purses her lips, before forcing a smile,"Absolutely.." The crowd started cheering, all shoving their way in when Lydia opened up the door wider. Callie sent her an apologetic smile before she was pulled forward by Mason. She held her camera tightly to her chest as she shoved past the bunch of people, afraid that someone would break it. 

"Hey, where's Liam?" Callie asked after a while, having not seen the teen once since they'd arrived. Mason's eyebrows furrowed, looking around for the teen,"I have no idea, actually. Should we look for him?" 

Callie thought about it for a moment. He was probably with Kira, but then again, she hasn't seen her all night, either. In fact, she hadn't seen any of Scott McCall's little gang; who was known for causing trouble around town. Then, Callie remembered that Scott and Stiles were chasing after Liam this morning, and got worried. What if this was all a trick? What if Scott was angry that Liam was so good at lacrosse (or so she heard) and would possibly take his spot as captain?

"Um, yeah, probably." 

"You're right. I'm going to look upstairs, text me if you find him."

She nodded, and he left her to go upstairs. Callie began walking around, looking for the boy. She ended up in the kitchen, seeing Garrett pulling out his wallet and paying the man who brought the keg.   
Ignoring the fact that he was an orphan, and probably shouldn't have enough money to pay for an entire keg, she asked,"Hey, have you seen Liam?" 

Garrett shook his head,"Nope." 

Callie hummed,"Well, if you do, will you till him Mason is looking for him?" He nodded, taking a drink out of his own red cup,"Sure thing." She walked off, nearly running into Mason, who was jogging down the stairs,"Was he up there?"

The teen shook his head,"Nope, Lydia was though. She spilt some wine, I'm going to help get it out. While I'm doing that, will you keep looking Liam? I'm kind of worried that he's not in here, he said he was on his way last time I talked to him, which was before we had even left. He hasn't responded to any of my texts since then."

She sighed, but nodded. He sent her a quiet thank you before jogging off to find club soda and salt, to help get the wine out of the carpet upstairs. Callie pushed through the crowd of freshman, and after about ten minutes of searching the house, she came to the conclusion that he was not inside. She shoved her way to the back of her house, and opened up the expensive looking door that went to the lake and surrounding woods. 

Ignoring the bad feeling she got, Callie called out,"Liam!" 

No response. Callie huffed, looking around, and seeing the small boat house. Noticing the lights on, she began walking in that direction. The fallen leaves under her feet were loud as she walked, but the noises suddenly stopped as she did, watching as a body flew out of one of the windows of the boat house. The person began running, and Callie gasped, quickly lifting her camera up and taking multiple pictures. The flash caused the person to look at her, and they began to make their way toward her. She yelped when she saw the hair on its face, the glowing yellow eyes, and the extremely sharp teeth. Somehow, she found the will to take another picture. Someone else ran out of the boat house, yelling,"Liam!" 

The creature that was running toward her stopped, looking back for a moment, before running off in the opposite direction. The other person, who Callie now recognizes as Scott, looked at Callie with panicked eyes and extended arms,"Just stay there, I'll explain everything to you, I promise. I just have to go get him first."

She blinked, her mouth open in shock. She was too shocked to respond, only watching as he ran off after Liam. 

"Holy fuck.."

She gently dropped her camera back onto her chest, her arms dropping to her sides. 

"Uh, hi. I'm Kira-" 

Callie jumped, her arms shooting up defensively as she looked over at the Asian girl. "I know who you are," Callie muttered, backing away slightly. "A-Are you one of them, too?" Kira sighed, giving her a small smile before answering softly,"It's.. complicated. Scott will explain everything, I promise." 

Callie shook her head, her arms dropping back to her sides,"I don't need him to explain it to me. I already know what he is- what Liam is. They're werewolves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a real bad time with my mental health there for a little while, but I won’t get into that too much. I’ve just now had the energy and will to write again, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to update!! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Callie stood there beside Kira for what felt like hours, until Scott finally came back with an exhausted and shaken up Liam by his side. 

"She knows already," Kira muttered to Scott as he walked up to her, discreetly looking over her to make sure she was alright. His brows furrowed as he asked,"How?" 

Kira only shrugged, and the two looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Callie's arms crossed awkwardly over her chest,"I- well, firstly, the hair, claws, and fangs kind of gave it away. I watch a lot of movies, Scott, I, uh, I know what a werewolf looks like. Plus, it would kind of explain a lot. For example, why you and your friends are somehow always in the middle of everything going on in town. For a while there, I just assumed you were all murderers."

Scott let out a quiet chuckle, before frowning,"I'm sorry you had to see it, it's better for people not to know.. What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"I was looking for Liam. Mason was getting worried, because we hadn't seen him all night, and he was the reason we were here anyway." She explained, glancing over at him, not mentioning that she was worried for him, too. Liam looked up at her at the sound of his name, having been staring intently at the ground. Scott sent him a look of sympathy, telling the both of them,"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" 

Callie looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment,"Obviously, I don't exactly want to be seen as crazy." 

Scott let out a short chuckle, and whispered something to Kira, who nodded. "Kira's going to take the both of you home, if that's okay with you." Callie glanced at Liam, who just barely nodded, his gaze still on the ground. She pitied him, and as much as she didn't want to get in a car with a werewolf who very clearly couldn't control himself, and whatever the hell Kira was, she wasn't going to let him go by himself. 

Callie nodded, and soon enough they began to walk to Kira's car. On the way, he explained the deadpool to the two freshman so that they were aware of it, so that they would stay safe. Callie climbed into the back seat, and just before Liam could get into the car, Scott gripped his shoulder. The newly turned teen looked up at him, fear in his eyes. 

"I'm going to help you through this, Liam," Scott softly said. "It's not going to be easy, but you will learn how to control it, I promise."

"Okay," Liam uttered, stepping away from Scott and sitting in the backseat next to Callie. This shocked her, as she expected him to get into the front seat. But, she just figured he didn't want to be next to Kira, who had tricked him into coming to the party and was some sort of creature. 

Callie texted Mason, informing him that she found Liam. She lied and told the boy that he was super drunk and she was helping Kira take him home, but not to worry, and to have fun. 

As Kira drove the two to their homes, Callie sat in the back with Liam, attempting to provide some type of comfort. She gently grabbed his shaky hand, squeezing softly. It wasn't in a romantic way, it was in a friendly way. Liam was her sort-of-friend, and a newly turned werewolf, and she was worried about him. 

Liam stayed silent, but gripped tightly onto her hand. He was terrified, and she knew that. Honestly, she was too. The silence, besides the quiet tune of the radio, was killing her. So many questions were running through her mind, but only one mattered in that moment. 

"Are you okay?" Callie quietly asked. The blue eyed teen shrugged, and then there was silence once again.

"How.. are you so calm about this?" Liam whispered a few minutes later, although Kira could hear him perfectly. She chose to ignore it, giving them their space. Callie looked at him, softly replying,"I'm not. I'm honestly freaking out about it. I just have a good way of not showing it, I guess."

Kira dropped Callie off first, and she softly squeezed Liam's hand once again. "If you need to talk, call me. I know we're not that great of friends, but I'm still here for you, Dunbar."

"Thanks, Blake," he muttered, sending a weak smile her way. She sent one back as she released his hand, shutting the car door and watching as it disappeared. With a sigh, Callie walked up the steps to the small home she lived in with her uncle, slowly opening the door. 

She made sure to not step on the especially creaky spots on the old wooden floor, not wanting to wake her guardian as she walked to her bedroom. After opening and closing her bedroom door, she kicked off her shoes and made her way to her desk. She turned on her laptop, taking a deep breath as she opened google chrome. 

Callie didn't know what was going to happen now, but she did know that she wasn't going to go in blindly. She was going to do her research, and find out whatever the hell she can on werewolves. 

Callie knew she may regret it, but she'd already made up her mind. 

Her sort-of-friend was not going to be alone in this.


End file.
